The Obsessed Namikaze
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: He's a successful businessman...she's an accomplished teacher. He gets what he wants, she's as fiery as ever. But he will get her no matter what, it's not just need, not just a desire..but an obsession. Rated M for lemons. AU NaruKushi. (Cleared out some of the glaring mistakes)
1. The Unexpected Intimacy

**Speech** - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts -** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, Rape and lemons.

She was simply dressed in a blouse and skirt but wherever she went, heads turned. She was beautiful, no question about that. Her long silky red hair swayed along the breeze, her dress despite being simple flowed along with her luscious curves. But it wasn't her beauty or figure that caught everyone's attention. There was something elegant about her, that innocent and refreshing aura around her, that serene and cheerful smile that seemed to enhance her already lovely face.

"Bye Kushina-sensei!" Some of the students greeted, waving their hands at her.

"Bye! See you tomorrow," a beautiful smile graced her angelic face as she greeted them back.

Kushina Uzumaki, 20 years of age, and was currently a teacher in Konoha High. After six months of training, she would finally be able to make her dream of becoming a teacher reality. And so far, things had been going well for her.

She loved kids and always had a way of handling them. Though junior high students seemed tough, she faced the challenge until she was able to earn the respect of her students. But despite her hard work, there were some people who didn't like the way things had worked out for her. Gossips had been spreading that most male students were well-behaved in her class because they had a crush on her. It was partially the truth, but the rumors were tainted with malice causing the other stories to spread like wildfire.

Kushina sighed as she hugged her books closer to her. She had no idea who had started those rumors that she was giving favors to her students in return for their good behavior. True, she was aiming for a good record on her internship but she would never resolve to go that low. She had faith in her abilities and she had worked hard as a teacher, adviser, and as a friend to her students.

All those gossips were beginning to stress her out, but she knew she shouldn't give up. Her brother never gave up on her when their parents died, so she should remain strong. Their parents had left them the house and a little money to support themselves, so both siblings had supported each other to survive.

A loud honk brought her back from her musings, and her ruby eyes sparkled when she saw the red car in front of the school gates. A black haired beautiful woman with milky creamy skin popped her head from the car's window and waved at her.

"Kushina-chan!" Called out the exotic beauty, but still couldn't compare to our favorite red head.

Uchiha Mikoto had always been her best friend since she could remember and that bond had grown even stronger over the years. Unlike her, she was rich as being the clan head of the Uchiha - clan.

"Guess what? I aced over our last exams! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed when Kushina had settled herself beside her in the car. Kushina could only watch in amusement as her friend recounted the events that happened in her school where she was doing an MBA. "And because of this, I'm treating you guys!" Uchiha Mikoto exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to Kumo town this weekend!"

"Holy piece of wasted ramen!" Kushina gasped. "But … Mikoto I have a part-time job this weekend… besides Minato-nii won't…"

Mikoto just rolled her eyes. "You've worked your ass too much. Just ask them for a break. About Minato, just plead with him. Besides, you're coming with us, and we're all females."

"But…"

"No buts, Kushina-chan. You owe me one when you missed my birthday," Mikoto pointed out.

Mikoto was always good with emotional blackmail while Kushina just sighed knowing fully well that she had already lost the battle.

**In ****Kumo****Town**

Many considered him as a ruthless businessman, someone who was not to be messed with. At a young age, he was given the responsibility to handle the huge empire left by his father. He was a perfectionist, a cunning man who had experienced the worst when it comes to dealing with people. Despite the wealth of his family, he was trained hard in order to become a capable leader.

He was born to be a leader, and he was the type of person who could silence a room with a cold stare of his intense ocean deep blue eyes. His every walk, his every move exuded confidence and authority that even a person twice or thrice his age trembled at the thought of his wrath.

He had the wealth, the power, not to mention he was even granted with a handsome face that made girls swoon over him. But he never cared for any of them. What he wanted was the challenge in his work, the pride of winning against something or someone. When he wanted something, he would do everything to attain it. And it applied to everything, business, leisure, sports, and women, whatever grabbed his attention.

Nothing was impossible for him. After all, he is Naruto Namikaze, the current leader of the Namikaze Clan and the CEO of the Namikaze Group of Companies.

**With Kushina**

"My feet are already killing me," Kushina complained, reaching for a nearby bench and sat on it.

"Kushina, we're leaving tomorrow and we haven't finished touring half of this mall!" Mikoto exclaimed, her hands already full with shopping bags but that didn't seem to be an obstacle for her to continue.

Their friends Chichi and Yugito just laughed. "Mikoto, it's getting late and we have to go to that bar that Sasuke-kun was telling us," Yugito told her.

"Oh… I forgot about that one," Mikoto said sheepishly, then shrugged her shoulders and announced, "Okay girls, just one more store and we're off."

Kushina just groaned and followed her friends. Mikoto had made some special arrangements to have their purchases delivered to their hotel so that they could go directly to the bar. But because of the crowd, they were having trouble getting a taxi. So when one finally stopped, they all dashed towards it and quickly got in.

"Kushina, are you okay?" Mikoto asked panting as she turned towards the back seat, then she froze. "Where's Kushina?"

Chichi and Yugito looked at each other, then behind them but there was no sign of Kushina. "Oh my god! We lost her!" Yugito gasped.

"Ladies, we need to go now. We're causing traffic here," the driver said impatiently.

"But our friend is not here!" Mikoto wailed. Just then, her phone rang. " Kushina!" She yelled at the phone, "Where are you?"

"Calm down Mikoto. You guys just dashed off and I wasn't able to catch up with you. I don't know where I am but I took a taxi. Just tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there."

"Miss, can we go now?" The driver asked again in irritation.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Mikoto said to him; then she spoke again on the phone. "Kushina, just tell the taxi driver to go to the Black Diamond Bar. It's a popular bar so he won't miss it. Hello? Kushina?" But the line was cut off.

"Mikoto, did she hear where we're going?" Yugito asked worriedly.

"I guess so…" Mikoto glanced at the phone. "If we won't see her there, we'll just go back to the hotel and wait for her. But I think Kushina won't easily get lost."

Kushina stared at her dead phone. "Of all the times to have my battery dead…" she groaned. The reception was quite bad and she didn't hear Mikoto clearly.

"Miss, where are we going?" The taxi driver asked.

Kushina winced as she tried to remember what Mikoto said. "Um… do you know a popular bar called Diamond or something?"

"Ah yes… the one in the huge Namikaze Towers?" The driver asked.

'If they're not there, I could just go back directly to the hotel,' Kushina thought. "Yeah… I guess."

Naruto Namikaze was bored out of his wits. The presentation made by the Senju Group on their business proposal was pathetic that he lost interest and walked out of the meeting, giving an excuse that he had another meeting to run into. He left his best friend and trusted manager Kiba Inuzuka to finish the meeting for him.

Namikaze Tower was nearby, so he decided to stop there and rest in his penthouse. But after an exhausting yet seemingly a useless day, he had the urge to get a drink so he stopped at Diamond City, a high class bar that catered to the elite. He went inside and was ushered into an exclusive room for his use.

He went there when he wanted to be alone and to think. One side of the wall was a mirror on the outside, but where he was, he could observe the happenings in the bar. Many of the people inside were known and famous people in Kumo town. In short, a bunch of normal and boring people for him.

Suddenly, she appeared. She had caught his eye the moment she had entered. She was dressed in less provocative clothes, completely different compared to the other women in the bar, but he couldn't help admire her lovely figure. The moment she had turned into his direction and caught sight of her face, he felt his breath stop and desire filled him.

She walked towards the bar counter, seemingly lost, as she craned her neck as if looking for someone. She sat in one of the high stools and sighed in disappointment as she stared at her mobile phone which seemed to have drained its battery.

Wasting no time, Naruto walked outside and sat beside her. She only glanced a second at him, and dismissed him as she tried to work on trying to open her phone.

"Hi."

She glanced back; quite unsure if the greeting was addressed to her. She was even more beautiful up close, and his breath was caught in his throat as he gazed into her beautiful light violet eyes.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked.

She gave him a forced smile but shook her head. "No it's okay. I guess I just have to find another way to contact my friends." She seemed uncomfortable under his intense stare that she turned her head away from him, obviously not interested in his advances.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. It was the first time a woman he was interested in giving him a set down.

"You want anything, young lady?" The bartender approached her and asked. He was quite old but there was kindness in his eyes that the girl gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, ice tea please," she said.

Not wanting to be ignored, Naruto tried to make a conversation. "You're in a bar and you want ice tea?" He asked in amusement.

Her violet eyes darkened as she glared at him. She was getting annoyed at him. "What I order is none of your business."

He chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you? I like that." Kushina frowned at him and focused her attention on her drink.

"My name's Naruto Namikaze."

He had never tried to start a conversation with a woman before unless it was business related, much more giving his name. Maybe he was expecting that she would jump into his arms as soon as she knew who he was. But that was far from what was happening.

She took some money from her bag and placed it beside her drink, then she stood up to leave. Naruto cursed inwardly, not knowing what he did wrong. He grabbed her arm to stop her, but instead he felt his heart thump wildly at the touch of her fair skin and those dazzling ruby eyes glaring at him.

"Let me go," the girl said calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you," he said sincerely, his eyes locked on hers.

Kushina continued to glare at him although her heart was beating rapidly at his touch. She couldn't deny he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen or handsomer maybe more than her late father, and she couldn't seem to break the eye contact. He just had the most gorgeous set of oceanic blue eyes. But her mind was telling her that this guy was dangerous. A hawk that was set on devouring his prey, a player.

"Why don't we start over?" He said as he released her, then lifted his hand. "I'm Naruto."

Kushina stared at the hand. "Kushina," she simply stated as she accepted his hand.

A soft smile graced his lips as he thought of her name. It suited her well. "A pleasure to meet you, Kushina," he whispered her name softly as he raised her hand to his lips.

Kushina felt blood rushing to her face at the contact of his lips on her hand. She quickly drew them away. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." But Naruto's hand caught her arm to stop her.

"Are you afraid of me, Kushina?" He whispered softly, his voice was like a caress on her ear.

'Yes!' Kushina wanted to shout at him but her pride won't let her. She couldn't understand herself, but she knew she was somewhat attracted to him. And it frightened her. "I'm not. Why should I?" She asked instead.

"Then, how about joining me for a drink?" He offered.

Kushina glared at him, then finally nodded following him towards a private area. She was surprised to see that she could see the entire bar in that place. "You're pretty rich if you're given such a private area in this bar," she commented.

Naruto smiled at her naiveté. "I just have my ways. What do you want to drink?" He asked as he walked towards the mini bar and took out a scotch for himself.

"Something non-alcoholic," she replied.

Naruto laughed. "You're such a kid." He then walked and took a bottle of champagne for her. "Don't worry you won't get drunk with a few drinks of that."

They started talking about anything, but trying to avoid anything that was considered personal. But mostly, they argued about everything – politics, lifestyle of the rich and famous, education, until they reached the subject of love.

Naruto was enjoying himself taunting her. "That's the problem with you women. You're too idealistic. But men like us have needs and you can't stop a man from being attracted to more beautiful and sexier women if his wife is already fat and ugly."

"That just shows how superficial you are," Kushina snorted. She reached for her head, already feeling the effects of alcohol on her. During their talk, she was somehow accepting drinks that he had mixed. It was delicious that she couldn't stop drinking.

Naruto leaned over her and lifted his hand to her face, slowly caressing her cheek. "But maybe, if my wife is someone as beautiful as you, I wouldn't mind myself being tied down," he whispered.

Kushina 's eyes widened but turned her head away from him, blushing. She quickly took the glass nearest her and gobbled it down. Her head then began swaying. "Oh my god… how many glasses have I drunk?" She moaned.

She stood up. "I… I have to leave now… my friends probably are looking for me." But her legs wobbled that she would have fallen if Naruto had not caught her by her wrist and pulled her. It happened too fast that they were both surprised at their position – Kushina was sitting on Naruto 's lap and her arms around his neck, her face just inches above him.

Time seemed to have frozen as they both gazed into each others eyes. Naruto 's eyes suddenly darkened and before Kushina could protest, he reached for her neck and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was nothing like he knew. No kiss he'd ever experienced that had caught him as this did, holding his attention so completely, so effortlessly, so focused on her, on her lips, on her mouth, on the bright thrill of sliding deep, caressing her intimately on the sensual mating of their tongues.

Maybe it was the influence of alcohol, but she found herself responding allowing him entry into her mouth, taking all that he offered. She was dazed and drunk with alcohol and his kisses that made her feel like she was floating.

"No," she whimpered as she closed her eyes, dizziness began to spread into her being.

Naruto looked at the flushed face of the angel in his arms, and carnal desire enveloped him. It was no use denying it. He wanted her. And she wanted him.

Naruto carried her drunken form and gently placed her on top of his bed. He used his private elevator to take her to the top most of the building – his penthouse. She gave a slight moan, which sounded arousing for him. He lay beside her while leaning on his elbows, gazing at her exquisite features. He lifted his finger and traced her pink lips, so soft, so tempting, and so irresistible. Unable to control himself, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers.

Her eyelids fluttered open, but her vision was hazy. "W-what are you doing?" She whispered sleepily.

"Kissing you," Naruto replied in amusement.

"No," she moaned softly as she tried to reach for a pillow to hug. "You already did it. You're no longer allowed."

Naruto chuckled but instead lowered his head again and locked her lips in another kiss. She tried to push him away, and when she tried to complain, he took advantage of the opportunity and captured her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth before deepening the kiss. He could recognize an inexperienced one so he tried to be gentle to coax her to respond. He knew by the way she kissed that she was an innocent one, but he didn't care. He wanted her. And he WOULD have her.

It took him a while before she finally surrendered and responded to his kiss. His hands began to wander, exploring her exquisite body. Slowly, he unzipped her dress, pulling the fabric from her shoulders, kissing every bit of her exposed skin. Naruto lifted his head to stare at the fair skin of her upper body, only covered by a lacy brassiere.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he left butterfly kisses on her neck, her shoulders, until he reached her beautiful bosom.

Kushina was dizzy and she was fighting for consciousness. She didn't know if she was currently in a dream but all she knew was that she was experiencing this unexplainable sensation. Her body was heating up as she felt something gently caressing her body. Those warm feelings suddenly reached her breasts, stroking, caressing, until she felt it being sucked. Pleasure filled her being, but deep inside, she knew something was wrong. Her mind was telling her to stop this, that what was happening wasn't right.

"No," she whispered which came out as a moan.

Naruto felt his heart burst with desire for the girl under him. Her soft moans and protests were like aphrodisiac that continue to pump his lust into an even higher degree. He had taken off her bra and was feasting on her shapely breasts when he heard her moan of protest. He lifted himself up and reached for her lips, lashed his tongue over the sweetness of her mouth, absorbing whatever protests she made.

His hands began to work quickly, removing his shirt and struggled to remove his pants and boxers without breaking the contact of their mouths. Then he slid the dress off Kushina, reaching for her lacy underwear, pulling the remaining hindrance to her body off her legs, leaving them both naked.

When his mouth left hers, they were both panting from lack of breath. Kushina 's eyes fluttered open as a bit of consciousness began to return to her being. She felt the kisses on her neck, the hand rubbing her breasts, and the other hand… caressing her. She gasped as she felt the touch inside her thighs, seeking, probing, pleasuring her.

She was absorbed with the pleasure that she didn't feel her legs being spread wide apart, her lips captured in another kiss, and a hardness was probing into her opening. She felt the incredible sensations entering her, but suddenly halted when a shrilling pain spread into her entire being. That's when she realized her current state.

"No! Stop this!" She cried, pushing the weight of her. The pain between her legs was unbearable; it was like splitting her in two.

Both of her hands were caught and were pinned above her. Her dazed violet eyes caught hold of blue ones hovering over her. The light from the lampshade was enough for her to recognize the handsome face looking at her with desire.

"Too late, Sweetie," he whispered huskily as he let her adjust to him for a few minutes, silencing her sobs with soft kisses and his touch. He then moved their connected bodies, making her gasp at the sensation brought by sliding in and out of his staff into her. He glowered at the shudder made by the petite form under him, rocking his pelvis against her softness. Holding both her arms with one hand, he let his other hand explore her body, searching for her pleasure points.

Kushina bit her lower lip as she tried to stop the pleasure she felt from his hard thrusts, but his sweet whispers and gentle caresses did nothing but smash away her resistance. He pushed her right leg up and pushed deep inside her making her scream. She hated the way her body responded to him. She unconsciously arched her back allowing him deeper access into her femininity. When his lips came back to claim her, she was left helpless to surrender to his seduction.

"I hate you," she whispered in loathing, when his lips left hers to explore her neck.

"But you don't hate my touch," he replied smugly. He quickened his thrusts letting Kushina feel the depths of his desire. She clutched at the bed sheet and screamed as she felt her world explode.

Naruto collapsed on top of her, as he regained his breath. Damn, she was more than he expected. The room was filled with pants and scent of their lovemaking. It was different from anything he had ever experienced. The feeling he felt while joined with her was more profound.

"Get off me!" Kushina cried.

Naruto lifted himself a little without withdrawing his manhood which was still inside her. "Didn't you like it, Kushi-chan?" He asked huskily.

"You bastard! You raped me!" She accused him.

But Naruto ignored the accusation and lowered his head to nip at her ear. "You responded to me, my sweet Kushi. You liked my touch," he whispered to her ear, and as proof, he pulled himself out halfway, and then slowly eased himself into her again, making her gasp.

Kushina turned her head away, trying to ignore the surge of pleasure into her being. She hated herself because what he said was true. She felt violated but at the same time she had found pleasure in his touch. Determined, she faced him and placed her hands on his chest to push him away.

Wrong move as that touch had exploded his desire even more. And she was helpless as she submitted herself again to his lovemaking.

Naruto had made love to her four times when she finally succumbed to exhaustion. But he was still wide awake as he watched her fall into slumber. She had scooted the farthest she could get away from him, but it only amused him more.

When he heard her even breathing, he pulled her into his arms and settled her head on his shoulders. He leaned by her side as he let his azure eyes feed on the exquisiteness of her features that seemed to have caught him up in a spell. He wondered what was with her that caused such possessiveness in him that he had never felt against other women. He had a lot of girlfriends whom he would dispose after a night of sex.

His craving for a warm body would always be satisfied by any of those gorgeous women vying for his bed. He didn't like hard-to-get and conservative women. What's the use of trying to get their attention when there are lots who are available at a flick of his finger?

But the moment he had laid his eyes on this ruby-eyed angel, he was hooked. And he promised himself he would have her, whether the girl herself likes it or not. Her refusal was like an insult to him, but the thing that had struck him the most was that for the first time in his life, he wanted a woman to look at him, but she was more interested with the old bartender than giving attention to him.

He wanted her. More than he wanted any woman he had ever met. And even after he had her, he still couldn't get enough of her. If she wasn't so tired, he would have made love to her until morning and he knew he still won't be satisfied. He never had any steady girlfriend.

But looking at Kushina 's angelic face, he knew he wanted her by his side. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. He would make her his mistress. He would shower her with all the things she wanted and everything that she desired. No woman could refuse that.

"You're mine, Kushina. Mine," he whispered as he wrapped his arms over her lithe form, loving the way she fitted in his arms. Her softness was like a drug, that in no time he was sleeping peacefully, one of the few times that his hectic life would normally deny him.

It was dawn and although not an early riser, Kushina had fluttered her eyes open as if feeling that there was something not right. There was something awkward in her position and she gasped softly when she realized that a strong arm was holding her by the stomach.

Grief filled her as she remembered what happened last night, when that bastard Naruto had taken her virginity. She carefully lifted his arm from her body and slipped from the bed. Her body ached and she couldn't seem to close her legs. She felt sick in the stomach when she realized her naked state and saw their clothes scattered around the room. She gathered her clothes and quickly dressed, not bothering to wash, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave if Naruto woke up.

She gathered her bag and tiptoed towards the door. When she was finally out, she ran towards the elevator and exited the hotel as quickly as she could, ignoring the confused and curious glances castled on her.

When she reached her room, her friends had jumped on her, their faces full of worry.

"Kushina, what happened to you? Where were you? Your phone was off. We couldn't get hold of you," Mikoto exclaimed.

"Kushina, are you okay? You look sick," Yugito said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Kushina tried to smile. "I… uh… I just got lost. I was so tired that I slept in a hotel. Then I remembered that today's our flight. I wouldn't dream of being left here so I hurried here."

"You silly girl," Mikoto laughed in relief. "Come on. Let's pack up. Our flight's in three hours. We have to be there at least an hour, else we're gonna miss it."

Kushina just gave a weak smile and gathered some clothes and went inside the bathroom. Inside, she took off her clothes and clenched her teeth as she saw a number of hickeys on her neck, and breasts.

It was lucky that her hair was down and it covered them. She also noticed the dried blood on her thighs, a clear proof that her innocence was taken by that bastard. She sobbed as she showered, trying to clean the her skin until it turned pink, to erase any trace that Naruto Namikaze had left on her… all his kisses, his caresses.

She didn't know what to do. She had lied to her friends, she was ashamed to admit that she had lost her virginity to some unknown guy she had met. She was violated, yet she was also pleasured. She curled herself hugging on her knees while crying, letting her tears drown over the water pouring over her.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?" Naruto yelled at the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but she was in a hurry when she left. Did she do anything wrong? Did she steal something?"

Naruto slammed the phone and paced back and forth in the room. "Damn!" He cursed. "Where did she go?"

He was in a happy mood when he woke up expecting his lovely Kushina by his side but he was surprised when he found himself alone on the bed. He quickly jumped and looked around the large room, expecting her to be just somewhere… on the balcony, or inside the bathroom.

But the dread feeling was there, telling him that she was gone. He pushed his messy yellow locks from his face, cursing his failure to wake up early as he used to. He got dressed and glanced back at the bed. The blood spots were the only evidence that Kushina was indeed real and that he had made love to her and taken her innocence away. He clenched his teeth at his frustration when he noticed something on the bed. He walked towards it and reached for the silver bracelet with rose design.

" Kushina…" he whispered.

He quickly took his phone and dialed a number. When the other line lifted, his authoritative voice rang over the room.

"Kiba? I want you to look for someone. A woman with red hair and violet red eyes named Kushina," he said over the phone. "No. I don't know her surname or where she lives. That's your job. Search the whole of town if you must but I want her found. Okay, I'll meet you in my office to give you her description."

He threw the phone on the bed and stared at the rose bracelet dangling in his hand. "You won't escape me, Kushina," he swore.

**With Kushina**

"Ah, it's so good to be finally flying home. Don't you think so, Kushina -chan?" Mikoto asked.

Kushina just smiled, but inside she felt like crying. Their little escapade had turned into a nightmare for her.

"Oh my god!" Yugito exclaimed.

"What?" Mikoto asked, leaning towards her.

"It's Naruto Namikaze!" Chiharu squealed holding out the magazine. "He's so gorgeous!"

"Oh my…" Mikoto whispered as she looked at the picture. "The most eligible bachelor in the whole of Kumo town, huh? Well, the Namikaze's are indeed the richest in the whole world. But his face is just to die for," she exclaimed.

"But he's a playboy," Yugito sighed. "It said here that he just broke with that model Sara. Then he's currently dating an actress. They are even speculating if she would last a week. But who could blame them? I think I'll even give up my virginity if it's for him."

"You're an idiot," Mikoto laughed. She grabbed the magazine and held it towards Kushina. "Kushina-chan, what do you think of Naruto Namikaze? Isn't he just the most handsome and sexiest man you have ever seen?"

Kushina awakened from her trance and turned a confused look at Mikoto, only to have her stared at the familiar blue-eyed man with spiky sunshine hair staring back at her on the magazine. She was so shocked that she slapped the magazine from Mikoto 's hand.

" Kushina -chan, what's wrong? Did I awaken you?"

Kushina calmed her breathing. "Sorry, I was just surprised. Who was that guy?"

Mikoto smiled. "Naruto Namikaze, the richest, the most handsome, and the most powerful man in all of Kumo town."

Kushina paled at what she heard. She didn't know that he was that influential. She knew he was a playboy and what happened between them was nothing for him. He must have dozens of women lining for his bed.

'But why did he have to choose me?' she cried inside bitterly. 'Why did he have to take advantage of me when he could choose just anyone to have sex with? Of all the girls, why me?'

"Kushina -chan, you really look pale…" Mikoto said her eyes full of concern.

"I'm okay," she assured her with a smile.'I'm never stepping into Kumo town, again,'she vowed.

**Review if you liked it.**

**Credit for first chapter goes to BadzGurl (I completing this for him****J)**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Breaking News

**Speech** - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts -** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, Rape and lemons.

**Chapter 2: - The breaking news**

'Two weeks have passed,' thought the red headed goddess remembering the fateful day she lost her virginity to that bastard Namikaze Naruto. She had been thinking that she should file a complain against him, but didn't as she felt ashamed.

She was enjoying every moment of her violation, and loved it with all her heart. She even had many wet dreams about that bastard where he does all kinds of kinky things, things which made Kushina to feel more violated.

'But why? Why? Why he desired her? He could have any women he desired than why me? I am not some hot chick. I am just an ordinary looking girl from a middle class family, and a high school teacher nothing else, then why?' Her thoughts and inner battle came to an end when one student called her because she had spaced out again.

"Gomen Tsubaki-kun I think I spaced out again," Kushina replied sheepishly scratching the side of her cheek. All boys present in the classroom let out a sigh as they saw the antics of the red headed goddess, it was true that every male in whole school had a crush on her, but she was clueless as ever as she took that sigh as the one which said 'fuck off we are tired of you,' and she again began to apologize.

Students shook their head as they saw their teacher apologizing while bowing rapidly. "Sensei you are too cute for your own good and innocent too," another added, she blushed after hearing students, and thought sadly 'I have lost my innocence already'.

She spaced out again, and then the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. "Sensei what happened, you're behaving like this from the past few months," students asked her.

"I am alright," she said in a cheerful tone but all knew that she was just avoiding the topic, so they all nodded.

**After school, with Mikoto and friends**

"Kushina-chaaaan," shouted an excited Mikoto as she engulfed red headed in an embrace, and the other girls just began to giggle as they saw the overjoyed Mikoto and a confused frightened Kushina.

When Mikoto broke the hug or over killer lock, Kushina let out a sigh of relief, and began to glare at her so-called best friend.

"What was that for? Why you are always trying to kill me?" Kushina questioned while hissing manically but she cried again when she was again seized by Mikoto into another bear hug.

"What happened!?" Kushina blurted out.

"Guess you'll be getting many of those hug Kushi, I am so sad, I want one too," teased a familiar voice while pouting like a cute puppy.

"Onii-chan!" Shouted Kushina.

"What you are doing here? And what do you mean by that? I don't want to get killed."

"Now, now, Kushina that's not a good way to talk with your future sister in law, ne." After the salience of a few moments, this time Kushina bear hugged Mikoto, and now it was Mikoto who was gasping for air.

"How? When? And why you are marring the biggest baka in the world? Why are you marrying my Onii-chan?" Kushina blurted out in an instant. Everybody laughed at that, and Minato shouted that's not funny at all.

**After some time**

"So, how did he purposed you, tell us come-on." Everyone had gotten over the shocking revelation, and now they were busy investigating or embarrass the already embarrassed couple even more, and Minato's school time friend were also taking part in it.

"Who would have thought that our playboy Minato will settle for one girl," Asuma Sarutobi said with anemic tears.

"What? You have taken my virginity, and you were sleeping with other girls!" Shouted Mikoto while glaring viciously at Minato.

Minato paled under intense gaze of her future wife, "No I have never slept with any other girl! I had a crush on you from last 9 years so, how can I sleep with other girls," He blurted out in his defense without analyzing his words, but his face reddened in embarrassment as he bowed his head in shame, like he had been caught red handed.

"You have a crush me from that long?" Mikoto asked incredulously, though the question was less for others, and more for herself.

Minato lifted his head, cheeks still tainted with little hue, and said, "Ya freaky aren't I? Crushing on a little girl who used to call me onii-chan."

His answer was a searing kiss on the lips. "You baka I had a crush on since I first met you. I just called you onii-chan because I thought you will pay more attention to me."

"Hey, sorry guys I just want to have some fun. I didn't mean any harm," Asuma said frantically as he paled by the killer intent Minato was giving off.

"It's okay Saru, but refrain your tongue from slipping again," Minato hissed in a dangerous voice as growled at frightened Sarutobi. Asuma shivered, and nodded quickly.

"Cocky aren't we Min-kun?" Questioned a man in a cocky voice yet bored voice, every one shifted their gaze towards the source of voice in hopes of finding the identity of the intruder, and were pleasantly surprised to see a silver headed man around 6.1. His hairs defying gravity, his face bored yet gorgeous as they remembered.

"Kakashi!" Minato shouted, and hugged him (manly hug half hug half pat on back).

"I thought you will never come; late as ever, huh? What you were doing? Hope something better than walking on the road of life or something like that."

After a few moments Kakashi tilted his head to see Minato, apparently still waiting for his answer.

"You said something?" was the answer verbalized by white haired man, though a smirk was present on the face of said man.

"You and your hip attitude," Minato accused while glaring at him, Kakashi smirked. He winked at Mikoto and other girls.

"I am honored to be in the company of such gorgeous women." He bowed like a gentleman while completely ignoring a fuming Minato. Every girl present in the room began to blush and giggled.

"Charmer," they said in unison while giggling.

**After little celebration**

"So, marriage is after some time later next year as Minato wants to impress my family by becoming a world class athlete, he is chosen to represent Japan's Tennis team in the next Olympics," Mikoto explained to her friends.

"Hello, Kushina you have grown up into a gorgeous lady." Kushina felt her face getting hotter after hearing those words from Kakashi.

"Thanks, you are also looking f-fine I mean hot, no." Kushina closed her eyes in embarrassment, 'seriously what is wrong with me?' Kushina questioned herself.

"Hahaha! You are still as innocent and sweet as I remember. When was the last time I saw you? Ah… Ya two years ago when you declined to go out with me," Kakashi said chuckling a little at the antics of redheaded girl.

"Kakashi-san, sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kushina said in remorseful voice.

"Now, now what is done is done. We can't change the past, but we can certainly change our future." Kakashi waved off her concern, and began to lean towards her, invading her personal space.

"What… -" Kushina began to question but was swiftly cut off by Kakahis lips which clamped on her own.

Kushina eyes widened but she didn't pull away as she hallucinated too engrossed in her own little world, and thought that Naruto was the one who was kissing her, but she came back to her senses quickly and pulled away.

"Kushina sorry I just...Sorry," Kakashi apologized in a low remorseful voice, guilt evident in his voice when he came back to his senses.

"It's okay, but sorry I am not looking for a relationship yet. You can have any women you want. You should not waste your time on me." Kushina tried to hide her embarrassment, and shook her head vigorously, trying banish image of Naruto's handsome face from her mind as she waved of Kakashi's concerns, acting like nothing had transpired between them, though her head was still down in embarrassment, little hue still adorning her face.

Kakashi sighed in relief, glad that he was forgiven for his inappropriate behavior, and chuckled a little after hearing her statement.

"You have no clue don't you?" He questioned, earning weird looks from a girl.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked little offended.

"I will wait for you even it means forever," declared Kakashi gazing into her eyes lovingly. It really touched a Kushina's heart deeply as his word sounded as true as holly log (LOL) and its not that she didn't like him or something, it's just that she was afraid before, and now she was confused with her feelings she had seemed to develop for a certain bastard blonde.

After saying sorry last time, she walked out of the room where her other friends were chatting and watching T.V.

"Kushina!" They shouted, and surrounded her while glaring at her.

"What?" She asked a little confused.

"Have you gone mad? Why do you decline Kakashi-san?" Every girl present in the room shouted at her while staring at her skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Kushina questioned timidly, a little frightened by the murderous glint in their blazing eyes.

"What we mean is that how can you decline such handsome and gorgeous man? Come-on, do you have any idea how popular he is? Yet he only shows interest in you, and you can't give him a single chance?" Questioned a fuming Yugao.

"Do you some else in your life?" She demanded.

Kushina thought for a second, and was about to answer it in yes without realizing, but before she could've answered, news flashed on T.V, catching the attention of every present in the room.

The news was regarding a business tycoon who was caught on camera with a famous actress. According to channel the famous business tycoon Namikaze Naruto had been caught in the room with his new girlfriend Mei Terumi in a compromising situation. News flashed pictures of a red headed beauty with striking features, and bold personality.

'She is a famous actress Known all over the world. She is much more beautiful than me, who the heck I am kidding? I am not beautiful. So that's the reason he slept with me? Was it because I resemble her a little? Here I thought maybe...Maybe... He… how stupid I am? To think that I can catch the attention of some like him,' Kushina solemnly mused, feeling like crying on her own imbecility, saddened as she felt a pang of hurt in her heart at the mere thought of him sleeping with another girl.

"Kushi-chan! Kushina!" Boomed a voice breaking her out of her stupider; Kushina jerked her head up when she came back to reality where she was getting interrogated by her friends.

"Lately you have been spacing out a lot are you okay?" Yugao questioned concern evident in her voice.

"I am alright," Kushina reassured her friend with a sad smile. "I have no one in my life," she answered Yugao's previous question to divert their attention, and was successful at it.

"Then why? Why don't you go out with Kakashi-san? I mean he is as handsome as your Onii-chan, and he is very rich too," Chichi added with a dreamy look plastered on her face while dollar sign engraved in her eyes.

"I just...-" Kushina began in hopes of explaining her condition to her friend, but was swiftly cut off when girls pushed her towards Kakashi who got startled when she suddenly rammed in his chest.

"She will go out with you," Girls declared without considering Kushina's thought on the said matter.

"What? Really? That's! That's just great! When should I pick you up? Where should I take you? And what should I wear?" Kakashi began to mutter random thing, too happy for finally scoring a date with the red headed goddess, but he halted when no response came from Kushina as he finally understood the whole situation.

"You girl's don't have to force Kushina-chan like that. I am perfectly okay, Kushina you don't have to go out with me. Just forgive me for my earlier act," he said in low hurt voice while trying to mask his pain behind his cool calm voice and it made Kushina to feel like a bitch.

'Who was she waiting for, a prince? A rapist? I need to move on, and Kakashi-san is a great person. He cares for me. He doesn't force himself on me, he is gentle, sweet and even funny.' With this thought lingering in her mind and after one last glance at T.V screen she finally strengthened her resolve.

"Kakashi-san I'll be glad if you take me out," she whispered shyly. Kakashi's head snapped up, and he gave his most brilliant smile.

"It will be my pleasure to spend my time with a gorgeous lady such as yourself."

**Meanwhile in Kumo town**

"What was all that about? You bitch!" Yelled a very pissed Namikaze while pointing his anger at a certain red headed.

Mei just tilted her head, gazing at him with lust, and hunger evident in her eyes.

"Dear, what are you talking about? You were the one who purposed me, and after that you know what happened."

"No I don't know what happened, I was drunk!"

"So, you mean to say all that was nothing?" Mei snapped, "All the time you pounded your cock in me like an animal, and that's nothing?"

"That's not possible! I will never ever touch any other woman. I could have been drunk but I know I can't imagine anyone else but her."

"And who is that?" Asked a cold voice entering in the room.

"The girl who will be my mistress," Naruto muttered in a low yet farm voice.

"Namikaze Naruto, who do you think you are? To make such decision all by yourself! I let you play around, but that doesn't mean that you will do whatever you want!" Boomed the owner of the questioning voice. She was none other than Namikaze Tsunade, Naruto's mother.

"I will not let you destroy the name of our family by getting married with some low life slut."

"She is no slut!" Naruto defended anger evident in his voice.

"How dare you talk to me like that for a one night fling?"

"Listen carefully, I have decided that you will marry Mei, she has standard, status and a family name. She is perfect for you and my decision is final," Tsunade declared, leaving no room for any argument, closing the matter right and there.

**After some time**

"Kiba!" Yelled the enraged Namikaze.

"Why is it taking you so long? I didn't ask you to find the fountain of immortality or something?"

"Man first calm down. Second she is not from Kumo town, she must be a tourist or something, and third your mother is hindering my work. Oh! There is also a fourth, you don't even know her sir name which makes it many times difficult and I think she must hate you for forcing yourself on her like that, it's a wonder she didn't accuse you for rape." Kiba tried to not shout, angry at his friend's sinful deed.

"I already know that I forced myself on her, and I am the biggest ass for doing so, but I really wanted her, not just the body, all of her even her denial. I want her very being," whispered Naruto, looking somewhat guilty for committing such a sin, but he wanted her at any cost. She was his love. She was his need. She was his desire. She was his...Obsession.

"Yep, your act was really unyouthful" shouted Maito Guy in a loud voice.

"Will you shut up or I need to shove a pole in your ass, huh?" Muttered Naruto annoyed by the childish antics of Guy.

"You can shove your poll inside me as much as you want Naru-kun," said none other than Orochimaru, head of research and development department. He was licking his lips hungrily. (Gay Sannin has been gay for ever)

**In Konoho**

"Kushina you must make a good impression on your date so, we will be your personal makeup girls."

"No, I think I will be fine on my own," but before her voice could be heard as she was dragged by Yugao, Mikoto, Chichi and Anko as they began to happily apply makeup on screaming Kushina.

**Review if you liked it.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	3. An Evil Plan

**Speech** - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts -** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, Rape and lemons.

"Kakashi-san! Gomen! I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen," apologized Kushina for being late with her head down, though she stopped when she took notice of Kakashi who seemed a little dazed, staring at her intensely, too mesmerized by the unearthly sight provided to him by his deity.

He was feeling graced for even being in the presence of such wonderful heavenly creature, he was completely blown off by her enchanting beauty and was envying his luck for being able to take such gorgeous lady on a date.

Kushina flattered, feeling self conscious, and embarrassment could be seen on her face.

"Kakashi-san if you stare at me like that," murmured Kushina as she failed to hide her flushed face miserably.

"Uh-huh! Sorry for being rude. I didn't mean to stare like that, but today your beauty has surpassed the barrier of the mortal realm, and mere mortal such like me can only stare at the sight of your heavenly beauty."

It was true, she really looked like a goddess, her waist length hair hanging loose from the side, and little bangs covering the side of her face with little butterfly clips, making her look even more beautiful and appealing as the same time, violet eyeliner, red lipstick on her luscious moist lips giving her a hot sensuous look, her red mid thigh length skirt was hugging her ass perfectly with chain hanging around it, and a matching v-cut blouse showing a little cleavage. Her abdomen was also exposed, exhibiting her cute belly button, and white skin, too short to cover her completely.

Kushina blushed furiously. "I-I am n-not - that beautiful, you don't have to force yourself to say such things," shuttered out Kushina.

"You are really clueless aren't you? You don't have any idea that how beautiful and exquisite you truly are. I am honored to be your date, and I will do my best to make it special for you as it is your first date, ne," said Kakashi, grinning ear to ear. Thanking his luck for scoring a date with such gorgeous woman.

It was true, it was her first date as she declined all the boys who asked her out before, and having Minato as big brother could also be considered as a fair reason too.

"We have really outdone ourselves ne girls," inquired Anko with a cocky smile glued to her face.

"Kakashi make sure you bring our Hime home safely, if any pervert touched even a single strand of her hair, I will kill you and then feed you to my snakes." (She works in a Zoo).

Kakashi gulped audibly, and nodded frantically, too scared of psycho girl. He extended his hand towards Kushina which she took shyly, 'with this I will move on,' Kushina thought with determination.

Kakashi was a perfect gentleman entire time, first he showed her a new mall, purchased her an expensive necklace, and many dresses after that he surprised her by booking a full restaurant; decorated with red roses, lilies, ribbons and musicians were singing all of her favorite songs.

The meal was also delicious, all her favorites even her beloved ramen was there. He listened the every single word she spoke carefully, and accepting her sentiments without arguing or complaining, unlike an exotic blonde bastard.

It made her a little sad, and she spaced out again while thinking about the bastard Namikaze who argued with her on every single topic they talked about if you didn't count ramen.

After that they decided to see a new movie the Heroine but it turned into shock for her as the lead actress was none other than Mei terumi. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to rip the bitch apart into shreds.

The thought of Naruto Namikaze sleeping with Mei disturbed Kushina greatly, and her inner battle of her feelings for Namikaze-teme begun again.

"Kakashi-san, can you please drop me home? My headache is killing me." She lied.

When he dropped her, she kissed him on the lips. She was disturbed and disgust with herself for thinking about a rapist who had ruined her life. She was confused with her feelings for Namikaze, it was a short but not so innocent kiss as they were playing with each other tongues.

**In Present**

'Ahh! What have I done? Now I must have given Kakashi-san a wrong idea about us. What should I do now? Well I can just say that I was disturbed and wasn't able to control myself, but it will really hurt Kakashi-San's feelings. He doesn't deserve to be hurt, he is such a good person and he cares for me. I think I should give more time to my relationship and I think Mikoto will be able to give answers about my feelings towards that bastard,' thought Kushina.

**Meanwhile in Kumo town**

"Mei Terumi! You, a supermodel, actress and pop star can't attract one single man?" Questioned Mito Terumi in a sharp voice.

"My deepest apology okaa-sama, but he just ignores me whenever I try to get close to him. He just leaves the room or something like that and avoid me like a plague," explained Mei, so her mother would understand the circumstances, and reasons of her failure.

"He is just a man, and every man is weak when it comes to sex and sexual need. Use your body, charm and whatever mean necessary to make him your slave. You will do whatever he says; just win his heart at all cost. It is necessary to make him your puppet, who will dance on the tips of your fingers. Don't forget he is the only heir of the great Namikaze clan, the richest clan in the whole world," snapped Mito, scowling at her daughter's inability to seduce Naruto.

"Okaa-sama I understand but he just wouldn't let me touch him. He was able to resist me even when he was half conscious. He was able to recognize that the girl on top of him was me, not his slut lover. I had to fake about having sex with him," reasoned Mei.

"So, you are saying that you give up? You can't tame him and some local unknown girl can make him go all love sick? You call yourself a woman? Shame on you Mei; I should have asked Tayuya to seduce him, not you," chided Mito, barely suppressing her anger as she glared at her older daughter manically.

"No! Okaa-sama I will make him beg for my touch, and he will crave for me and just me. I have a plan okaa-sama."

**After few minutes**

"Perfect Mei, this sounds like an excellent plan, but you will need the help of the Tsunade Namikaze for this, will she agree to something like this?" Asked Mito with a glint of madness in her eyes as gazed at the fire place.

"Yes, she will. She likes me a lot mom, and wants me to be her son's wife," replied Mei with a vicious glee in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Okay Mei but you have to be very careful. This plan has its own fault, and it can backfire on you," warned Mito, scrutinizing her older daughter in a very calculating manner.

"Don't worry mother I will be in his pants in no time," Mei assured with a smirk on her face.

**At ****Namikaze****Mansion**

'What I am going to do with my stupid love struck son? Falling for some random whore, it's not like him,' thought Tsunade Namiikaze. Tsunade Namikaze one of the most powerful women in the world was having difficulty with her son Naruto Namikaze.

"Why doesn't he just marry Mei Terumi? She's such beautiful and talented girl. She can help our business as well. She is one of the top actresses in the Kumo," muttered Tsunade in frustration.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama I can definitely help you, and will love too." Said Mei as she entered in Tsunade's study room.

"Mei! When did you come?" Asked a surprised Tsunade as she wasn't expecting her at the moment

"Just a few seconds ago Tsunade-sama," Mei replied while bowing respectfully.

"Cut the Tsunade-sama and call me aunt or mother perhaps?" Suggested Tsunade smiling warmly at the young woman.

"I will love too, but it seems like Naruto isn't interested in me at all," wailed Mei while sounding in the verge of tears.

"No! It's not true, he just little confused," reasoned Tsunade.

"So, Tsu- Auntie, I have a plan to make Naruto mine," said Mei with a smirk.

After the little explanation Tsunade sighed, and nodded.

"Okay, I can help you with it. I just have to mix this in his drink and send him to this address right?" Conformed Tsunade after listening the whole plan of Mei.

"Right," replied Mei with a same devilish smirk.

'What the heck is taking stupid Kiba so long? I have just asked him to find my mistress, he doesn't have to search that hard! She is only one of her kind,' thought Naruto with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Son, will you watch your language, I don't want you to ruin our status in society with a bad mouth of yours?" Chided Tsunade, annoyed at the choice of words as she entered in living room in hopes of preceding the plan.

"Mother? What are you doing in the house this early?" Questioned Naruto, little surprised to see his mother home so early, and he tried to zip his mouth, which was demanding to swear more.

"Now, what's that suppose to mean? I thought you would be happy to see me home, but I guess you don't need this old lady anymore," replied Tsunade looking little hurt.

"Hey mom cut the crap about you being an old lady and stuff. Half of the total population of Japan (of course the male one) worships you like some goddess. (She was an actress herself before the marriage and that's why she liked Mei so much), and I only questioned out of plain curiosity as you are rarely home at this time," explained Naruto while looking towards Tsunade with a questioning expression.

"Now, now, son, don't be like that. I just thought that our relationship is suffering a little because of your craziness and increasing workload. So, I took the day off, I was waiting for you whole time," Tsunade explained with a small smile

"Well that's good mom but what crazy thing you are mentioning is not just craziness its true love," replied Naruto expecting an argument, and complaints from his mother.

But to his surprise she just sighed, and then smiled at him lovingly in very affectionate and motherly manner.

He moved back little uncomfortable with the sudden change in attitude of his mother.

"Son, are sure about being in love with that girl of yours?" Questioned Tsunade, piercing the silence.

Taken back a little with sudden change in questions Naruto replied, "Yes I know that this looks ridiculous to you mother, but I deeply care for her, and don't call her a slut as I was the one who didn't stop even after she pleads."

Tsunade was taken back by revelation as she never expected her son to do something so, low. She walked up to him.

Naruto knew that it was coming, and he closed his eyes in anticipation of a good slap. In a matter of second Tsunade slapped him hard on the face. His faced jerked toward his right because of the hard slap.

"You insolent child! How can you do something like that? How can you rape a girl? Have you lost your mind? She must hate you! It is a miracle that police didn't arrest you yet, and you are searching for the same girl? You really have gone mad son. I feel so ashamed to call you my son," cried Tsunade while shaking her head in disappointment, disgusted with the deeds of his son.

"I know mother that I deserve to be punished for what have I done, but I just couldn't control myself, and I was going to ask her to marry me, to become my mistress, but before I could have, she was gone and no where to be found. So, please mother, don't stop me from finding her. I don't care even if she gives me in police custody. I just want to see her again, and ask her to be my mistress," Naruto spoke in pleading voice while hot streaks of tears leaked from his oceanic deep blue eyes.

It almost got through Tsunade, but she reminded herself that if his son really found this girl; she could give him in police easily, which would destroy her son's life and family reputation.

"Son," she affectionately called her son. She began to caress his cheek with one hand while used other to pat him on the head lightly. She patted the spot where she slapped him.

She lifted his head up, making him look up in her eyes. His eyes were locked with her, still frightened. He was expecting more of those hard stingy slaps from his mother for soiling his family's name by stooping so low.

But it never came as his mother kept comforting him. He tilted his head again, to see her eyes, to search for any anger but to his surprise he only found love, and sympathy

"You are not bad people. You are just too stubborn for your own sake, but now that I have confirmed that you really care for this girl. I will let you know where she really is. You can apologize to her but before I gave you her address, why don't we have a tea as I am really getting tired of all this drama?" Said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and spun around with her in his arms, and began to shout in joy.

"Kushina you will be mine in no time!" He kept dancing but stopped when he saw that Tsunade was getting dizzy because of this entire spinning thing.

He sat her down while rubbing the back of his head while grinning sheepishly, and looked away in embarrassed. "Sorry mom I just got little too excited," he apologized, and gave her a bear hug.

"I love you mom, you are best! Thanks for understanding me," he said gratefully.

"I will be back after changing," he said while walking towards his room, but placed two more affectionate kiss on her cheeks before finally going in his room.

'Sorry son, I know that I am tricking you but this is for your own good,' thought Tsunade as she saw his son walking off toward his room.

When Naruto came back after changing in his white night robs all maids began to ogle him with hunger in their eyes, like he was some kind of piece of meat, and some of them even began to hallucinate while shaking their heads feverishly.

Naruto sighed. This was the thing he disliked about most girls; they just stared at him like he was some kind of piece of meat, like he wasn't a person.

'Kushina didn't even look twice at me,' thought Naruto frowning a little as the memories came rushing back into his mind, but then he smiled. The thing intrigued him most in Kushina was her denials.

Tsunade saw her son with sad eyes. 'How can I trick him? He looks so happy, I never saw him this happy since his father died. How can I do this to my own son? Breaking his trust like this,' she thought with guilt but shrugged it off as she had to do this for his own sake.

"Naruto, quit daydreaming and come here," commanded Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"Sorry mother," he apologized before sitting on a nearby sofa.

"So, mother where she lives?" He questioned excited by the prospect of seeing her angelic face, again.

Tsunade chuckled sensing the impatience in the voice of her usual calm and collective son. "In quite a hurry, I see," she teased.

"Mother please doesn't be like that," he whined like two years old.

"Okay son! Okay, I don't know where she lives," she said but before Naruto could have asked anything else she added.

"I don't know where she lives, but I do know where she is right now," she explained while giving a cup of tea to her son.

"Where mother?" He asked almost losing his grip on the drugged tea cup.

"Settle down, drink your tea, and then you can go to the JW Marriot Hotel, she is staying there with her family," explained Tsunade while eying him intensely.

Naruto finished his drink in one gulp, and he ran towards his room to change into something better. He felt a little dizzy but shrugged it off.

"Naruto takes driver with you. You look a little out today," said Tsunade, concerned as he could get himself in an accident if he drives in that condition.

"You are exaggerating Mom. I am finer than ever," protested Naruto, but quickly added, "But for what you have given me today, anything you ask is my command." Naruto winked at her.

**Review if you liked it.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	4. Urgent! Author Note

**A/N** : - Sorry for posting another A/N but I am forced to so, as I wanted you people to re-read the previous chapters they are much better than before, not my best but certainly 100 times better than previous one. **There will be a lemon**.

I pledge on my pride as an author that I will post next chapter of this within next three day or I will quite being an author. That's what I said but I need 2 more days as I suddenly fell ill. My body temperature is 102.6, and I can't write anything good in my current state. I apologize for another delay but you won't complain after reading next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated – ****MA+**

**Speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Thoughts -** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Genre**_ – Hurt/Comfort and Romance._

**Warning**_ - Graphic detailed lemons and rape scenes._

Naruto was joyous, ecstatic and a tad bit of nervous as well at the prospect of seeing his mistress again. He was sure that she wouldn't be as enthusiastic as him at the aspect of meeting him again after what he had done, but he was consoling himself in his own way.

'Okay take a deep breath. You are gonna nailed it. She may hate me but I am sure that after my confession of love, my feelings for her will change her mind. I will beg for forgiveness. I will beg on my knees, I will ask her to become mine, and mine only. I will ask her to marry, and if she won't forgive me. I will give myself in police custody. Maybe then she will see the depth of my feeling, and she may even forgive me for my atrocious sin.' Young Namikaze was so deep in thoughts that he even ignored the nauseous feeling he was experiencing as the side effect of his giddiness.

He was devising his every move like a perfectionist he was known to be. He desired to melt her heart, and he yearned for her forgiveness above all as he wasn't able to sleep peacefully since that fateful night. He was overwhelmed by a sickening feeling of guilt, and was self loathing for his horrifying evil deed, his sin never allowing him to sleep.

He was being broken under the weight of the crime he had committed. He sought for her forgiveness, and for her love. He yearned to take her delicate form in his arms, engulf her in a warm blanket of his embrace. He craved to feel her petite frame molding against him once again. She fitted so perfectly in his arm, like she was made to be there and tonight he would make sure that her heart would be his and his only. 'Today I will make you mine and mine only...'

**The Black Pearl Hotel**

"Naruto-sama, we have arrived at the designated spot. We are here at The Black Pearl Hotel. Anything else you need, sir? When should I pick you up or shall I wait in parking?" elegantly dressed driver, Madara asked in a monotone voice as he waited for his masters further command.

THUD!

Startled by sudden sound, Madara quickly turned around with his infamous Susanoo in his hand, pointed at the supposed intruder who could be a potential peril to his master safety but found nothing but an empty seat.

He quickly caught the glimpse of his master's blurry form dashing inside Hotels main gate without even checking that he had mistakenly entered in night club section instead of residential area. He quickly blurred in motion when he saw three goons or security guards trailing after Naruto's charge.

He intercepted them with ease as he made a quick work out of them. He wasn't Naruto's under cover guard for nothing. He saw more coming as he quickly drew out the crest of Namikaze clan, and explained that actual who had graced their humble palace tonight.

"Namikaze-sama is little ecstatic today, so if he causes any kind of trouble we will pay for it, but if any kind of harm may come to Naruto-sama - it will not end well for you," he warned while manager quickly nodded, frightened by the intimidating man.

**With Naruto **

As soon as Madara enlightened him that they had arrived at the place where Kushina was staying, he began to quiver in anticipation, and sprawled himself in a crouched position.

As soon as Limo halted, he bolted out of it like a rocket from its launcher. He ran passed all the security checkers, ticket collector and those big bouncers and he dashed straight inside a place called Candy.

Candy may sound small but boy this structure was humongous. Candy offered a multitude of indulgent entertainment experiences. The screened bridge overlooking the restaurant and lounge leads the way to the intimate second story nightclub, which is highlighted by a domed ceiling above the dance floor. The nightclub, which regularly boasts world-class DJs and celebrity guests such as Mei, Renji, Ichigo, Diddy, Shaquille O'Neal, Kim Kardashian, and Mario Lopez, features vaulted glazed tile arches that opened into the main room where revelers could enjoy a sexy, elevated VIP area with posh banquettes, embossed leather walls and mirrored mosaic tile niches. With one of the most intimate, yet energetic, dance floors in Kumo, Candy Nightclub is a must-see stop among Kumo visitors.

He was enchanted by its beauty. He really should take a vacation as he really needed to visit places such as these. It was marvelous sight but he quickly came out of his stupider when he reminded himself the purpose he came here for.

He began to look around hastily in hopes to catch a glimpse of his goddess, but was disappointed as he could find her anywhere.

His presence was noticed by many specially his string of admirers, he was quickly surrounded by hoards of women of all ages and many began to touch him at inappropriate places, clearly drunk, and Naruto did the only thing he could in a given situation. He ran away while his admirers trailed behind him.

**With Kiba **

Kiba Inuzuka's car came flying, literally as many ducked out of the way of a speeding car while madman finally applied brakes, thus halting the motion of his growling car.

He quickly ran out of his car, and headed straight towards the main entrance of Hotel Black Pearl but was obstructed by a familiar man.

"Kiba-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Madara as he bowed a little.

"No time to explain just tell me where is Naruto? I need to get him as quickly as possible," Kiba spoke with urgency in his voice, and patiently waited for Madara's answer.

Madara shook his head positively while pointing towards the Hotel entrance, making Kiba cursed in irritation, and he dashed inside the hotel area without giving Madara any chance to explain anything; leaving him staring at a naked woman's statue.

"Madara-san, the police may come trailing after me, so please deal with them," Kiba instructed behind his charge as Madara's eyebrow twitched in irritation while he kept staring at nude sculpture.

"Mom! Look at that creepy man; he is staring at naked lady's boobies," said a random 8 year girl, inducing many to look at him in a weird way and many women begin to radiate hostile waves, clearly incensed.

Kiba halted his motion when he saw the receptionist desk being hovered by some suspicious people. He swiftly walked passed them as he again brought his body back in motion.

"Pardon me miss, but can you please tell me in which room Miss Kushina Uzumaki is staying?" Kiba asked politely though he was a little baffled by the inimical men behind him as they begun to mummer among themselves. It unnerved him a little as his carnal instinct went on high alert.

"Sorry sir, but it's against our policy to give any kind of information about our customer. We first have to ask her so, please wait." receptionist bluntly turned him down as she began to dial some number.

"Madam, a young man is asking me to give him your room number so, should I give him or not?" receptionist questioned. "What is his name?" Asked the raspy and a sultry feminine voice.

"Sir, what is your name?"

"My name is...-" Kiba trailed off as he reminded himself the purpose behind all this, and if she was still waiting then that meant that Naruto hadn't come here yet. So, he still had a chance to save his friend, but she will not tell him her room number if he told her his real name.

"Sir, what is your name?" questioned receptionist little irritated by the unresponsiveness of the man. Kiba snapped out of his stupider and grinned sheepishly, making reception lady blush prettily. His boyish face was working its magic.

"Sorry for being rude, I was a little dazed. My name is Naruto...Naruto Namikaze," Kiba drawled huskily while breathing on woman's neck as he made sure that the woman on the other side listen his name loud and clear.

"Please escort him to my room," voice demanded eagerly, breaking out the spell Kiba had put on receptionist as she flushed, and quickly asked the man behind him to escort him to Miss Kushina's suite.

Kiba reluctantly followed behind the man as he could sense more than one eye tracing his every movement, but he followed them anyway.

"So, you are Naruto Namikaze? It's funny as I always thought that he has bright yellow hairs and deep blue eyes not black ones," Man mumbled while cracking his knuckles as he led him in an uninhibited room.

Kiba sensed footsteps of many men surrounding him as he sighed in irritation. He wanted to verbalize his friend Shikamaru's infamous words and did so.

"Man Naruto you are so troublesome; giving me that troublesome task, and now this. Man, I am going to demand for bonus after this," Kiba drawled in irritation as began to mutter callous string of curses.

"Shut up loser! Don't worry, after we got finished with you. You.. -" Man began to threaten Kiba but he could have continued a big boot slammed in his face, sending him flying towards the dressing table. He crashed harshly against the wooded structure, breaking it on impact.

Goons jaw dropped as they saw their comrade sail through the air before roughly crashing on a wooden dressing table while the feral looking man just barely cramped his neck with his foot still stretched out in air in places where their comrade's face was a second ago.

Kiba calmly ambled inside the room as crooks finally came out of the trance and followed him inside the room.

Kiba was sprawled over the queen size bed lazily as he trailed his eyes on all the remaining wanna be thugs. They appeared little frightened by his little demonstration, they were evicting little bit of fear, and anxiety was evident in their eyes.

They inadvertently tightened their hold on the weapon they were holding, and copiously begun to advance towards him.

Kiba nonchalantly tracked their movements they were working in synchronization but he was contagious to their advances as he kept scrutinizing them.

He stared at them vaguely as excitement etched in his eyes. He grinned at them, and adrenaline began to pump inside his itching muscles. He smothered his expression as he reminded himself that he had no time for fun. So, he decided an easier approach as he got up from bed and walked in the midst of man of the group.

"Why don't you people move aside? I don't have time to deal with you people as I am in quite a hurry so please it will be beneficial for all of us," Kiba grumbled in irritation while goons began to circle around him, so he couldn't escape.

"Shut up you fucker! We gonna kill for what you did to our pal." Screamed a thug, enraged for being mocked by the taller man.

Kiba calmly stepped forward and pushed one of his attackers slightly to the side causing the man's swing to go wide and impact with his comrade's face.

"Oh shit sorry dude!" The attacker apologized as the others tried to follow up on the attack. It was soon made apparent that their numbers were working against them as their wide attacks ended up colliding with each other, and their group slowly dwindled to five as the other 5 have been incapacitated by their own comrades. "Shit what the hell is going on?" one of the attackers muttered while readying his weapon.

"Are you done yet?" Kiba asked, not even winded from the exchange. "You can see quite clearly that there's no real point in attacking me." He started staring at the leader. "Move out of the way and help your friends out."

Angered by the man's attitude the leader did the exact opposite of what Kiba requested of him. "Kill the bastard!" He shouted pointing his bat at Kiba who sighed in frustration.

"Alright fine," he muttered as the remaining five underlings attempted to attack him at once. Rotating on his left foot the first attacker sailed passes him and stumbled into a trash heap nearby. Not bothering to look Kiba stepped backwards three steps as the next two missed their marks as their arms connected to Kiba's shoulders. Throwing his elbows back Naruto didn't bother to check on the two as they slumped to the ground. Stepping forward to block the fourth attacker in a similar manner Kiba simply swept the man's foot out from under him letting him fall on his side. Turning to the last attacker Kiba grabbed the pipe as his attacker brought it down. Planting his fist in the attacker's gut Kiba let him fall over as he turned to face the leader once more. "It's only you now," he stated simply. "Let me pass."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" The leader shouted jumping forward with his spiked bat at the ready. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Sighing in annoyance Kiba stepped forward and grabbed the leader's face in his palm. Continuing forward Kiba knocked the man's legs out from under him and slammed him into the ground. "You're annoying," he muttered before continuing on his way.

Kiba came out of the room without as much of a scratch on him. 'Man those guys were so fucking weak and here I was expecting some tough resistance. If this was all they got then there is no need for me to worry, Naruto can kick their asses even in his sleep,' Kiba mused as he passed a room by room as he finally come across the room he was looking for 'Honeymoon suite 6, huh! Interesting...' Mused Kiba wistfully, smirking slightly as he entered in the small room in expectancy to see the face of manipulative woman. 'Huh! Let's see how you do like my surprise Mei Terumi...'

Spacious, Humongous were the words running through the Kiba's head, and it was true. The whole suite was 2 times bigger than his own whole house, and that is something as he was one of the Namikaze workers, and highly paid one at that. The 650 square-foot suite—more than double the size of the average any other hotel room in Kumo. Accompanies with a Roman tub, king-size bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, and a sunken living area complete with HDTVs and plush furnishings.

Though his center of attention quickly altered when he was left gaping like a fish at the delicious sight presented to him. His eyes nearly fell out of their socket. He couldn't peel off his lustful orbs from the deity's grace. The only word to describe it would be only unearthly. He couldn't find any other word fitting enough to describe the beauty of the marvelous sight that was presented to his humble eyes.

Mei Terumi sprawled over the king size round bed, her long shapely milky white legs wide open, her slim waist arched up high in the air, her right breast partially covered by her little delicate hand as she was pinching her cheery pink nipple in ecstasy while her other hand was between her nether region. Her face flushed a blissful expression present on her gorgeous face. Her hair disarrayed, falling from the edge of the bed as her finger rapidly pleasured her.

"Ahhh...!" She moaned as she arched her back high, some of her love juice leaked as she began to move her finger desperately searching for her climax. Her breaths were coming out short and raspy.

She began to roll her nipple more quickly. The sight of masturbating red headed was too much for the tough man as his member erected, making a tent inside the confines of his pants.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I cuminnnng!" Mei screamed in pure bliss when she achieved her orgasm.

"Holly shit!" Kiba muttered totally forgetting about his little mission as he gaped at the marvelous structure of human beauty. He inadvertently began to move towards her, his own breath hoarse by the sensual display of too much skin.

Mei got startled when she heard a rugged aroused male voice, and she dared to say that it sounded sexy. She eagerly tilted her head in the direction of incoming voice, a lustful grin present on her gorgeous face as she was expecting to see a flummoxed Namikaze ready to pound his monstrous cock in her soaking wet depths.

She was confident that the little show she had putted was enough to drive any man nuts, especially an already drugged Namikaze.

But she was rather surprised to see a dazed Kiba Inuzuka instead of the Namikaze man she was aiming to seduce. His lustful coal black eyes were feasting on her immodest nude form. His breathing rugged, eyes hooded with lust, desire and something which Mei couldn't phantom.

He impulsively ambled towards her, inadvertently staring at her nude form all the way, enchanted by her ravishing beauty. Mei couldn't move from her spot, and kept sitting there waiting, his tortuously slow charge making her wet as she stared at the man in front of her. She even forget to cover herself as she was too in some kind of trance, giving him ample opportunity to feast on her luscious, voluptuous and sexy body.

"Oh Kami! You are beautiful. No! You are...Unworldly. Yes, you are a heavenly being bestowed from heaven to grace the very earth. How can someone be so...So...Captivating...So exquisite or maybe you are some sort of witch that Bewitching her victim with her unparalleled beauty? You can't be a woman. A goddess, an Angle or a witch, what are you exactly? Or is this a lustfully divine dream of mine?" Kiba murmured dumbfounded by the unparalleled sight of glittering beauty conferred for his delirious orbs as he tried to comprehend that he wasn't hallucinating or something, but quickly disregarded the thought as any dream or imagination of his couldn't be so vivid, so esthetical.

Mei's cheek bloomed in a healthy shade of rosy red after hearing his dazed words. He was pixilated by her smashing appearance. He was being completely honest, she could tell by just gazing in his half lidded eyes once. He was knocked-out, dazed by her beauty. Her blushed intensified when she noticed her inappropriate state of clothing or lack of ones. Blushing prettily, she tried to cover her dignity with her petite delicate hands, and failed miserable as her tiny hand couldn't confine her voluptuous assets.

When she glanced towards the mesmerized Inuzuka, she was left open mouthed to see the said man seating on the edge of bed while still advances towards her. She quickly tried to cover her modesty with the white silk blanket but a hand quickly snatched it away from her grasp. Frightening her a little as little fear of being raped etched in her emerald orbs. She squirmed away when she felt a hand on her cheek but man was powerful enough to keep her retrieving form glued at the spot.

She was afraid by dominating man. She closed her eyes tightly as fear kept building inside her. Knots of fear tightened inside her stomach as few pearls like tears formed in her quivering orbs. As she waited for the worst but it never came, instead she heard soft almost inaudible husky voice caressing her very being, sending goose bumps all over her body as she felt tingling feeling inside her stomach but this feeling was pleasant unlike the previous one.

"Don't hide yourself; you are beautiful," Kiba said, apparently still spell bounded by her bewitching beauty.

She flushed an impossible shade of pretty scarlet when she heard his sincere, earnest and heartfelt words. She was called beautiful, hot, sexy, busty, pretty, and divine and god knows how many things but none could compare to the simple words spoken by the man sitting before her. There was pure admiration in his eyes so full of amazement, appreciation and desire. Need, desire and lust so strong that it sends shiver deep down her spine. She involuntarily shuddered as she tried to keep herself from drowning inside his esoteric orbs.

'He is really handsome,' red headed beauty inadvertently thought.

'No! What I am doing? I need to seduce Naruto not his secretary or whatever he is. No matter how handsome, sweat and charming he is and he eyes. Oh! His eyes are so exotic. No! Bad thoughts go away,' Mei shook her head, clearly not pleased by her betraying mind.

Kiba saw her cutely shaking her head. An inaudible growl escaped from his mouth as he began to lean towards the nude goddess. Her cute gesture inducing him to lose control as he placed his hands on her flushed cheeks holding her head in place as he leaned in for a searing kiss.

Red headed actress saw his face closing in slowly. She wanted to push him away but couldn't as she herself yearn for his touch. She didn't know why but the first time in her life she completely succumbed to a man's desire, losing her rational thoughts completely.

The tortuously slow pace of his descending lips ignited sinful feeling inside her very being. Heightening her need, her desire and her lust ten folds as she finally brought down his head, crushing her luscious pink lips against his equally desirous ones, inducing them both to groan in appreciation as their lust exaggerated to a new height.

His lips tightly clamped with hers in battle of dominance...**TO BE CONTINUED ;)**

**Did you enjoy Madara's part? Do you want to see more of him? **

**I know-2 that I made Kiba the hero of whole chapter but guys I needed him for further plot. Now time for a question. **

**Will there be a lemon between Kiba and Mei? Answer in simple yes or no. **

**Review if you liked it.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
